Younger brother
by Mockngjay
Summary: AU. Katniss n'a jamais été intéressé par les garçons. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le jeune frère de sa meilleure amie de s'intéresser à elle. Il faut une première fois à tout. Traduction d'une Fic Everlark de r-c-roberts. Rated M (Lemon)
1. Chapitre 1

Traduction d'une fiction anglaise de r_c_roberts (YOUNGER BROTHER)

* * *

**Vous pouvez retrouver cet auteur sur FFN et AO3 avec ce même pseudo = r_c_roberts. Son blog sur Tumblr = hashtagpeeta. N'hésitez pas à visiter sa page pour lire ses fictions. Cette fille est bourrée de talent !**

**_Disclaimer_ : **Comme d'habitude, je ne fais que traduire, rien ne m'appartient (histoire, idée, personnages).

**_Cover image_ :** Google image

**_Rated M_ : **Lemons

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à aller féliciter l'auteur si cette histoire vous plait !**

**_~ Les passages en italiques correspondent à des flash-backs ~_**

* * *

**Younger Brother**

**.**

**-Le petit frère-**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

.

_**Hé Katniss ?**

Sa voix est douce lorsqu'il frappe légèrement à la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de Madge. Je change légèrement de position alors que je suis au sol, appuyée contre le lit de Madge, mais ne prends pas la peine de lever le nez de mon ordinateur sur lequel je suis en train d'écrire.

_**A moins que tu ne m'offres tes services pour faire mes devoirs, va-t'en !**

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que ses yeux tressautent, déconcertés par ma désinvolture. Je sens la culpabilité m'envahir suite à ma réaction, mais je feins d'avoir des problèmes bien plus important à gérer que les sentiments du petit frère de Madge.

**_Sérieusement, Peeta, va-t'en**, surenchérit Madge, en lui adressant un signe de la main. Elle est étendue sur son lit, couchée sur le ventre et regarde par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur portable, la mine renfrognée. **Et fermes la porte derrière toi. Nous sommes occupées ici**.

Je lève les yeux de mon devoir de physique, le voit plisser les yeux en regardant sa sœur avant qu'ils ne virevoltent dans ma direction. La couleur bleu qui les animent me transperce, et fait monter la chaleur au niveau de mes joues tout en créant un sentiment de malaise au creux de mon estomac. Il soupire.

**_Je venais vous dire que Maman m'a dit que le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes. Elle voulait savoir si Katniss restait manger**.

Je me fige, ma main se posant tranquillement sur mon calepin. Manger chez les Mellark n'est pas un événement rare pour moi, et je ne peux qu'imaginer la façon condescendante avec laquelle Mme Mellark a probablement dit ces mots à Peeta, ne ratant jamais une occasion de me faire comprendre qu'elle me considère comme une œuvre de charité.

_**Bien sûr qu'elle va rester**, lui répondit Madge en roulant des yeux.** Tu avais vraiment besoin de venir jusqu'ici pour nous demander ça ?**

Elle dit la dernière partie de la phrase avec une légère pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Peeta Mellark, le petit frère avec qui elle a 15 mois d'écart, a le béguin pour moi. Depuis déjà plusieurs années selon Madge. Et cette jeune fille - que j'appelle ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons 10 ans, et à côté de qui j'étais toujours assise dans la classe de Mme Trinket en CM1 - ne cesse de le taquiner à la moindre occasion. Peeta gère cela comme un champion, surtout depuis peu, parce que son visage ne vire plus au rouge à la simple mention de mon nom. Maintenant, il se contente de lui répondre avec un demi-sourire amusé.

_**On se voit à table,** soupira-t-il, ignorant sa question et tournant les talons.

Je le regarde, le petit frère maigrichon de Madge. Le gamin qui s'amuse à nous terroriser avec des pistolets à eau ou des boules de neige selon la saison, et qui passe la plupart de son temps libre au sous-sol ou dans sa chambre. Ce gamin est devenu Peeta Mellark, ce gars avec des cheveux ondulés, blond, des yeux brillants, clairs, et une mâchoire carrée.

_**Hey**, je l'appelle, levant un sourcil quand il se retourne vers moi rapidement. **Sérieusement, ferme la porte derrière toi**.

Peeta secoue la tête et j'espère qu'il voit les excuses dans mes yeux, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai déjà focalisé à nouveau mon attention sur Madge, qui commence déjà à se plaindre avant même que la porte ne soit fermée.

_**Oooh, désolée**, dit-elle assez fort pour que Peeta l'entende. **Je te jure, un de ces jours, je vais lui trouver une copine pour qu'il te laisse tranquille.**

Je regarde mon carnet, griffonne distraitement sur le coin de la page, et replace doucement mes cheveux loin de mon visage quand je lui dis :

**_C'est bon,** je murmure. **Ne t'en fais pas**.

_**Quoi qu'il en soit…**, continua Madge, pas réellement intéressée par le sujet. **Comme je te disais, tu as vu que Gale Hawthorne est venu à notre match d'hier soir ? Tu penses que cela signifie quelque chose ?**

Gale Hawthorne fait partie de notre promo, c'est la star de l'équipe de football du lycée de Panem. C'est aussi le mec qui obsède Madge depuis cet été, celui dont elle me parle sans cesse depuis des mois. Alors, quand elle me demande ce que cela veut dire, ce que j'ai envie de lui répondre c'est que sa petite sœur, Posy, fait partie de notre équipe de volley et qu'il est là pour elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Madge appréciera beaucoup. Alors, au lieu de ça, je souris et la regarde.

**_Je pense que cela signifie que tu vas continuer à me dire combien tu trouves que Gale Hawthorne est « hot » jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt.**

Madge fait une grimace et me jette un de ses oreillers sur la tête. Je ris, en mettant ma main pour le bloquer, et le récupère pour le caler dans mon dos.

**_Au moins, je suis romantique ! **dit-elle, en roulant sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. **Contrairement à toi, qui ne veut même pas reconnaître que Cato Clark ne peut pas s'empêcher de te regarder chaque fois que tu marches à côté de lui dans le couloir.**

C'est à mon tour de faire une grimace à Madge. Parce que Cato Clark est terrible. C'est le stéréotype même du joueur de football qui, oui, me regarde, mais je l'ai aussi entendu dire des choses sur moi... Comme lorsque je porte mon short de volleyball. Cato Clark est l'un de ces gars qui ne veut qu'un seul truc en ce qui concerne les filles. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui donner. A n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Enfin, _presque_ personne d'autre. Mais Madge n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

**_Madge,** je gémis, jetant la tête en arrière de sorte qu'elle touche le bord de son matelas. **Pitié. Parles moi de la largeur des épaules de Gale si tu veux, mais oublies Cato.**

Je l'entends rire.

**_Je suis vraiment impatiente que tu craques enfin pour quelqu'un. Et quand ça arrivera, je me moquerais de toi, Katniss...**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous/toutes pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

_Passer une semaine dans les bois, dans la maison de la famille Mellark fait partie de mes traditions pendant les vacances d'été. Ce voyage se déroule en principe à la fin juillet. Bien que je rentre en terminale à la rentrée, cette année n'a pas été une exception._

_Toute la famille y va, y compris Ryan, le plus âgé de la fratrie qui est déjà à l'université. Il vient toujours avec sa petite amie, Johanna, qui à la langue bien pendue et qui n'est pas forcément très sympathique, mais Ryan semble l'aimer._

_Et puis il y a Madge et moi, qui passons le plus clair de notre temps à prendre le soleil au bord de la piscine et qui essayons de décider avec qui Madge devrait sortir. Peeta est là lui aussi, mais cette année, personne n'est venu avec lui. Il nous a plutôt ignorés cette semaine, il a passé le plus clair de son temps à lire ou à travailler sur son ordinateur, affirmant vouloir rattraper son retard sur ses devoirs d'anglais._

_Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous évite tous. Il n'a jamais été très social avec tout le monde, mais j'ai le sentiment que ma présence ainsi que les railleries constantes de Madge sont les raisons pour lesquelles il garde ses distances. Même quand au milieu de la nuit, on se retrouvait pour jouer aux cartes autour d'un feu de camp, ou que l'on se faufilait dans la maison pour prendre quelques bières quand Mr et Mme Mellark étaient au lit, Peeta ne participait pas alors qu'il était le bienvenu. Je me sens un peu mal pour lui, c'est ses vacances aussi, et je pense qu'il ne peut faire ce qu'il veut. Même Johanna, pas forcément très sympa jusqu'ici, commence à poser des questions sur lui._

_**_Sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème?,** demande Johanna, sirotant au moins sa quatrième bouteille de bière. La question de Johanna fait écho à Madge, qui venait juste de faire remarquer à Peeta combien il était ennuyeux à préférer regarder un film seul dans la tanière plutôt que de boire ici, avec nous. **Il est plutôt mignon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste dans son coin ?**_

_Madge se gratte le nez. _

__**S'il te plait, ne dit pas qu'il est mignon. C'est déjà assez pénible quand tu dis que Ryan l'est.**_

_Johanna l'ignore, et se tourne vers Ryan, qui boit sa bière sans commentaire._

_**_Il a déjà embrassé une fille ? Il a quel âge ? Il ne devrait pas être en train de peloter une fille ? De sortir avec quelqu'un ? Ou alors, il est gay ? J'ai rien contre hein, mais, tu sais ? **_

_Ryan regarde sa petite amie avec un air las, et même dans la pénombre de l'incendie, je le surprends à froncer les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est un peu ivre ou si c'est pour ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer. C'est peut-être un peu des deux. __Il soupire, se forçant à rire :_

_**_Il a seize ans. Il va bien. Tout le monde ne perd pas sa virginité au lycée tu sais.**_

_Johanna ne semble pas gênée par son commentaire qui la vise très clairement. En fait, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr qu'elle l'ai entendu, parce que son attention est focalisée sur moi. _

_**_Toi,** dit-elle, plissant les yeux. **Tu devrais l'embrasser.**_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent, et je recrache ma bière, raclant ma gorge en même que Madge laisse éclater son mécontentement._

_**_Quoi ?! Non mais arrête Jo. T'es crade. **_

_**_Allez, tu es censée être courageuse. Si tu es capable d'attraper une souris, tu peux bien embrasser un mec. Fais lui voir ce qu'il rate.**_

_Soudain, je regrette de mettre portée volontaire il y a deux nuits, pour piéger une souris dans une tasse après que tout le monde ait hurlé autour de la table, quand nous jouions au rami. Si j'avais su que mon héroïsme m'aurait désigné comme volontaire pour coller mes lèvres à celles de Peeta, j'aurais laissé tout ce petit monde pleurer à la vue de cette inoffensive souris._

_Mais Ryan, la voix de la raison, vient à mon secours. _

_**_D'accord, tout d'abord, je pense que vous êtes complétement bourrées,** dit-il en prenant la bière de la main de sa petite amie. ** Deuxièmement, arrêter d'essayer de caser mon petit frère. Et Katniss. C'est bizarre. **_

_Il secoue la tête et sirote sa propre bière avant de murmurer quelque chose : _

_**_D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas courageux. C'est juste nul. **_

_Je tourne la tête en direction de Ryan, et je plisse le front. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? __Même si je sais un peu ce qu'il veut dire. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut dire, surtout grâce à Madge, qui aime narguer Peeta sur les sentiments qu'elle pense qu'il a pour moi. Il pourrait en avoir réellement, si j'en juge par la façon dont je le surprends parfois à me regarder fixement, avant qu'il ne fasse virevolter ses cils blonds et ses yeux bleus plus loin, comme si il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Mais je l'ai toujours repoussé, le considérant comme quelque chose d'inoffensif, comme si toutes les grandes sœurs avaient pour habitudes de taquiner leurs petits frères de la sorte. __Ryan me regarde quand il comprend que je sais ce qu'il veut dire, et mes joues se colorent. Je suis heureuse de me trouver dans la pénombre pour que personne ne puisse me voir. Et puis, plutôt que d'alimenter la discussion, je reste polie et finie le reste de ma bière, prête à me sauver._

_Après un moment calme, Johanna reprend la parole, faisant rouler ses yeux sur nous tous. _

_**_Très bien. Eh bien on peut au moins aller lui dire de rejoindre la civilisation. Quoi qu'il fasse ça peut bien attendre. J'aimerai bien lui poser des questions. **_

_Même si le plan de Johanna pour faire venir Peeta m'inquiète, lui demander de venir nous rejoindre à l'extérieur est une chose que je peux réellement faire. Et cela pourrait me permettre de leur fausser compagnie, la situation actuelle me mettant mal à l'aise._

_**_Ok,** dis-je, comme si cela n'était pas important. Et parce que cela ne l'est pas. Même si je sens trois paires d'yeux me suivre tout au long du chemin du retour pour aller vers la maison._

_Quand je me rapproche, je vois une lueur bleuâtre à travers la fenêtre, ce qui me confirme que Peeta regarde bien la télévision. J'entre par la porte arrière, tranquillement, et si Peeta me remarque de là où il est installé, il ne dit rien. Je peux le voir de là où je me tiens, près du comptoir de la cuisine, où je me verse un verre d'eau. Ses pieds sont posés sur la table basse en face de lui, et je reconnais immédiatement le film qu'il regarde « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan ». __La maison semble vide depuis que M. et Mme Mellark sont allés se coucher il y a plus d'une heure. C'est calme, on entend que le bruit du film, qu'il regarde avec un volume plutôt faible, probablement par respect pour ses parents._

_Je sirote mon verre d'eau avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. _

_**_Tu devrais venir dehors**, je lui dis. **Te joindre à la soirée.**_

_**_Ouais, mais non merci**, dit Peeta qui ne prend pas la peine de quitter l'écran de télévision du regard, alors que je m'approche du canapé._

_Sans me décourager, je m'affale à côté de lui. _

_**_Quoi, tu es trop bien pour venir avec nous c'est ça?**_

_Il me regarde, l'air beaucoup moins intéressé par ma présence que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Il se redresse un peu en retirant ses jambes de la table basse, pivotant un peu sur lui-même pour se tourner légèrement vers moi. Il hausse les épaules, inexpressif. _

_**_J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.**_

_Je soupire, et m'affale un peu plus en arrière dans les coussins, et place mes jambes sous moi. _

_**_Ouais, bah, je te blâme pas,** je lui dis avec un petit sourire. **Mais tu nous manques beaucoup.**_

_Cette phrase pique alors son intérêt. _

_**_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-bas alors ?**_

_**_On boit, **dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je prends une gorgée de mon verre d'eau, elle est particulièrement fraiche après mes deux bières, et je repose le verre sur la table en face de moi. _

_Peeta tourne la tête en direction de la télévision._

_**-Donc, t'es bourrée.**_

__**Non,** dis-je en me moquant, et lui poussant légèrement le bras. _

_Et je ne peux pas être ivre, mais apparemment j'étais peut être un peu légère quand j'ai pensé que bousculer un peu Peeta serait une bonne idée. Il me regarde, et je peux lire la surprise sur son visage. Je laisse tomber ma main de son bras avec un air penaud, alors que je sens mes joues me brûler. _

_**_Désolée.**_

_Mes excuses le font sourire, ce qui me soulage. _

_**_Attention**, prévient-il. **Tu vas renverser le pop-corn.**_

_Je jette un coup d'œil au bol sur ses genoux, à moitié rempli de petits grains blancs, qui n'avait aucune chance de se renverser suite à ma légère poussée. Je lui tire la langue et plonge ma main pour lui voler une poignée de pop-corn et commence à manger. Peeta me regarde alors avec curiosité. Ses cheveux blonds sont doux contre son front, et ses taches de rousseur sur le bout de son nez sont plus nombreuses que jamais, révélées par cette semaine de soleil._

_**_Donc, si la fête se trouve dehors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec moi ?**_

_A part lui demander de nous rejoindre, je ne sais pas. Et il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne viendrait pas alors sa question est valable. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne suis pas pressée de le quitter._

_**_J'ai faim,** dis-je, atteignant le bol et prenant une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn, plus grande._

_Il m'observe, dubitatif et amusé. _

_**_Quand est-ce que tu n'as pas faim ?**_

_Je ris en fronçant le nez et enfourne délibérément tout le pop-corn dans ma bouche. __Peeta rit, en secouant la tête._

_**_Tu veux que je te laisse ?,** je lui demande en mâchant, un petit sourire en coin. Je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer que ses joues se colorent, et la façon dont il pince ses lèvres quand il me regarde. Il exhale, en haussant les épaules._

_**_Tu peux rester**, dit-il simplement. __**Mais je regarde un film alors mâche en silence.**_

_**_Oui, monsieur,** je hoche la tête, avalant ma nourriture en reprenant une poignée de pop-corn, et feignant de ne pas remarquer quand il sursaute quand mon bras frôle son corps. Je jette un peu plus de grains dans ma bouche, et les mâche lentement. **Comme ça ?**_

_Peeta roule des yeux, mais son sourire me dit qu'il est plus amusé qu'agacé. Et tout le reste – comme le fait qu'il essuie ses paumes contre son short de sport deux fois, et la façon dont ses yeux continuent à se précipiter dans les miens - me montre qu'il n'est pas ennuyé du tout._

__**C'est parfait !**, me dit-il avant de prendre une poignée de pop-corn._

_ Je souris et me détend dans mon siège, et cette fois, quand mes épaules touchent les siennes, il ne bronche pas._

_Nous regardons le film tranquillement mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention parce que je ne peux pas m'enlever les mots de Johanna de ma tête. Je me sens tellement stupide. Je n'ai jamais pensé à Peeta comme quelqu'un d'autre que le petit frère de Madge qui nous ennuyait toujours. _

_Mais maintenant, avec Johanna qui le trouve mignon et qui met en tête de l'embrasser, c'est différent. Il n'est plus le petit frère impopulaire de Madge. C'est Peeta, qui est âgé de seize ans et qui a seulement onze mois de moins que moi. Et il est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé, et je me sens nerveuse. _

_Et le regard que m'a lancé Ryan qui m'a confirmé que Peeta était amoureux de moi ne m'aide pas, parce que je commence à penser que j'aime bien cette idée, bien que ce n'en soit pas une bonne. Je suis amie avec sa sœur. Je suis amie avec sa grande sœur. Qui me tuerait probablement et lui aussi, si quelque chose se passait entre nous. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder -les traits de son visage- en me demandant comment je n'avais pas pu le remarquer avant._

__**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** me demande-t-il, me prenant sur le fait, à compter les taches de rousseur sur son nez._

_ Onze. Ma poitrine se resserre, et je me fige. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour lui._

_Mais ses yeux se verrouillent aux miens, et rien de tout cela ne semble avoir de l'importance._

_Peut-être que je suis folle, et peut-être même c'est du suicide, mais je me penche et embrasse Peeta à pleine bouche. Je sens sa surprise lorsque je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, et que je pose maladroitement mes mains contre son torse, caressant doucement le coton de son t-shirt, pensant peut-être inconsciemment qu'il pourrait brusquement se sauver si je ne le retenais pas. Mais sa bouche commence à se déplacer contre la mienne, douce et souple. Ce n'est pas un long baiser. Mais c'est un baiser agréable. Assez bien, et cela me fait réaliser que je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon ou ressenti de telles choses auparavant, parce que je ne reconnais pas la chaleur que je ressens dans le creux de mon estomac ou dans le bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils._

_Peeta recule, ses yeux bleus capturant les miens, plein de surprise, de confusion, et d'émerveillement. _

_**_Qu'est-ce que... c'était quoi ça? **_

_Je regarde en arrière, ignorant quoi répondre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était._

_**_Je... je... je...**_

_**_Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. **_

_Et puis les mains de Peeta encerclent mon visage, et ses lèvres capturent à nouveau les miennes..._

_._

_._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot d'encouragement, même si on ne fait que traduire ! ^^ J'en profite pour remercie ici ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur FFN.**

**_LilyRose_ : **Merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis ravie que la traduction te plaise. Et pour ce qui est de ta supposition... Tu verras en lisant la suite :-p

**_Clemie_ : **Merci aussi pour la review. Que dire de Peeta... C'est Peeta quoi ! Qui pourrait lui résister ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

Après le sport, je me jette sur mon sweatshirt gris préféré, celui avec le logo de l'équipe de football du Panem High's, pour me protéger du froid d'octobre. Je tire sur ma tresse pour passer le col, et sur les manches légèrement usées. Je l'aime même si il n'est pas joli. Il est grand, confortable, et la matière polaire est douce contre ma peau en sueur. J'enfile mon jean, heureuse de retirer mon short et lance mon sac sur mon épaule en quittant le vestiaire. J'entre dans le couloir en face de la salle de gym, bondé par d'autres sportifs qui finissent en même temps, et je recherche de Madge. Elle avait quitté le vestiaire une minute avant moi, mais je l'avais déjà perdu au milieu de la foule de joueurs de football.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve pratiquement face à face avec la seule personne que j'essayais d'éviter. Cato Clark, se retrouve à mes pieds, avec des taches d'herbe sur son pantalon et ses épaulières à la main. Il se rapproche rapidement de moi. Trop vite pour moi pour que je puisse l'esquiver, ce que j'aurais pourtant souhaité.

**_Hey, Katniss,** dit-il avec désinvolture, et son regard me rend mal à l'aise instantanément.

_**Salut,** dis-je indifférente, ce qu'il remarque au froncement de mes sourcils.

**_J'ai juste, euh... Je voulais m'assurer que tu savais que je faisais une fête ce week-end. Samedi, après le gros match.**

Ah oui. La fête de Cato. Cette fête dont tout le monde parle parce que ses parents ne se soucient pas des gens qui boivent dans leur maison, cette fête dont il se vante. La fête à laquelle je n'ai pas l'intention d'assister.

**_Oh,** je réponds en haussant les épaules. **Ouais, désolée. Je ne peux pas aller. **

J'arbore un air désintéressé face à lui, et je remarque Madge dans le hall, parlant avec Gale - qui est devenu son nouveau binôme de recherche pour un exposé d'histoire. Je gémis intérieurement, parce que cela signifie qu'elle va en avoir pour un moment. Elle semble bien plus disposée à battre des cils et a sourire niaisement à Gale qu'à sauver sa meilleure amie de ce traquenard. Cato fronce les sourcils tout en me regardant, c'est comme si il ne pouvait pas croire que j'avais quelque chose de prévu de plus important que la plus grande fête de l'année.

**_Pourquoi pas ? **

Je prétends que c'est parce que j'ai un travail qui finit tard ce soir-là, même si je sais qu'en réalité je termine à 17 heures. Je lui explique qui oui, j'ai essayé d'échanger avec quelqu'un mais que personne n'était disponible, que je sais que le match Panem vs Capitol est un super match, mais que malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire. Et je vois Peeta s'approcher, et aller en direction de l'auditorium. Je plisse le front, me demandant ce qu'il fabrique dans l'aile sportive de l'école. Il est censé être au milieu de ses boites de peintures pour un projet de l'école cette après-midi, et Peeta ne vient jamais ici d'habitude.

Je suis encore plus surprise quand Peeta marche jusqu'à moi.

**_On peut t'aider ?,** demande Cato avec condescendance, cherchant à irriter Peeta, qui, tout en étant plus grand que moi, est tout de même nettement plus petit que Cato Clark. Peeta ne répond pas à ses attaques, et à la place se contente de me regarder - comme si il était ennuyé d'être ici - en accrochant ses pouces sous les bretelles de son sac à dos.

**_Où est Madge? Vous êtes prête à y aller ? **Il doit pouvoir voir la confusion sur mon visage quand il ajoute: **Elle ne t'as rien dit, pas vrai ?**

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il me parle, alors que je ne suis nullement dérangée par la présence de Peeta, je ne sais plus du tout comment réagir. Soudain, Madge apparaît à côté de moi, se passant de la présence de Gale Hawthorne assez longtemps pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

**_Désolée**, siffle-t-elle. **J'ai oublié de te dire. Mon père a pris ma voiture pour changer les plaquettes de frein aujourd'hui. Peeta va nous ramener à la maison. Mais, euh... **Elle s'arrête et me regarde avec un sourire sur le visage. **Je viens de faire sorte de changer mes plans pour aller à la bibliothèque avec Gale.**

Puis elle revient sur son frère, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur complice.

**_Ça ne te dérange pas de ramener Katniss à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je dois encourager Peeta, parce qu'il semble dérouté par la demande de Madge et qu'il hésite assez longtemps pour que Cato tente sa chance.

**_Je peux le faire,** dit-il, **J'en serais très heureux en fait.**

Cette simple pensée me fait frissonner. Je regarde fixement Cato, et me creuse la tête pour lui pondre une réponse appropriée.

**_Oh, euh, je ne...**

**_C'est sur ma route, Katniss. Ça ne me fera pas faire un gros détour,** dit Peeta.

**_Merci gamin, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la peine**.

La réponse de Cato est instantanée suite à l'offre de Peeta et je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus – que Cato puisse me parler comme ça ou qu'il prenne Peeta pour un enfant. Je me contiens pour ne pas lui répondre, l'ignorant en faveur de Peeta.

**_Ouais ? Ben, ça serait génial, j**e lui sourit avec reconnaissance, mais pas trop non plus, trop consciente que des yeux incrédules de Madge et de Cato qui me regardent.

**_Tu es sérieuse ?**

Je me retourne vers Cato, à qui j'avais tourné le dos, et je peux presque voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

_**Ouais, **je lui dis. **Je suis sérieuse. Ma maison est sur son chemin de toute façon, il est plus logique pour Peeta me ramène**.

Cato grimace, et il secoue la tête avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incohérent, probablement un juron. Puis il s'éloigne, et je me demande si c'est la dernière fois que Cato Clark viendra me casser les pieds, après l'avoir repousser publiquement pour le petit frère de Madge Mellark.

_**Merci, abruti** ! Dit joyeusement Madge à son frère qui soupira, agacé.

_**Oui, merci, abruti,** je réponds également, doucement.

**_Eh bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, on va y aller**, dit Peeta, légèrement ennuyé.

_Volontiers._ Mais je ne fais que hausser les épaules.

**_Oui bien sûr. Allons-y.**

Madge me dit qu'elle m'appellera plus tard, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire quand elle m'ignore pour revenir à Gale. Je dois admettre, vu la façon dont il la regarde quand elle retourne à ses côté que j'avais tort. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas venu à notre match, l'autre soir, juste pour Posy. Mais maintenant, c'est sur ma propre vie amoureuse que je décide de me concentrer.

_**Merci pour la balade,** dis-je à Peeta, une fois que nous sommes à l'extérieur du bâtiment et que l'on se dirige vers sa voiture, garée de l'autre côté du parking. Il commence à faire froid malgré la présence du soleil mais je n'ai pas froid. Peeta marche à côté de moi, le vent faisant s'agiter sa veste légère et ses cheveux.

_**Pas de problème**, dit-il, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, et regardant droit devant.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il est aussi distant.

**_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

_**Rien**, répond Peeta, toujours sans me regarder. Il ment et je le sais. Au moment où nous arrivons à sa voiture, je renonce à essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Au lieu de cela, je laisse le noeud au creux de mon estomac s'agrandir tout le long du trajet de retour.

Peeta s'engage dans l'allée de la petite maison que j'occupe avec ma mère, et je l'observe avec inquiétude lorsqu'il pose les doigts sur la clé de contact de sa jeep.

_**Tu veux rentrer** **?** je lui demande avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Il secoue la tête, toujours en évitant le contact de mes yeux.

**-Ma mère n'est pas à la maison**, J'ajoute.

On se dispute ? Est-ce qu'une dispute ressemble à ça ? Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

_**Katniss,** soupire Peeta, un peu plus fort que le léger bourdonnement de son moteur au ralenti. Il tourne finalement la tête pour me regarder. **Je ne suis pas un gamin.**

**_Je sais,** et il ne l'est pas. Surtout pas ici, en ce moment, assis avec moi. Car il a l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'un garçon de seize ans vêtu d'un coupe-vent et d'un jean couvert de peinture, avec une expression sur le visage pleine de détermination, et des yeux bleus, graves, verrouillés aux miens. **Peeta, si je pensais que tu étais un enfant, je ne passerais pas la moitié de mon temps avec toi,** je lui dis doucement. Et sincèrement. Je me penche au-dessus de la console centrale pour l'embrasser, comme pour lui prouver, mais il m'arrête en levant la main.

**_Stop**, il murmure, fermant les yeux puis les rouvrent, comme si il essayait de garder son sang-froid. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils quand je regarde ses yeux scintiller avec une intensité que je ne reconnais pas. Il avale difficilement avant de parler à nouveau.

**_Si tu voulais vraiment être avec moi, comme tu dis, tu devrais comprendre. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Katniss. Et j'ai juste... Je ne veux pas être un objet que tu utilises, et que tu jettes après.**

Je blêmis et je me sens comme si on m'avait mis un coup dans le ventre. Je secoue la tête, plissant le front, confuse.

**_Ce n'est pas ce que tu es.**

Ses lèvres forment une ligne et je sens mon estomac se tordre quand Peeta plisse les yeux en me regardant.

**_Ouais… ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Mais c'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici la suite tant attendue ... Merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

_Madge organise la première fête de l'année. Techniquement, l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé - mais tous les sportifs sont déjà de retour à l'école pour les épreuves pratiques et les matchs de début de saison- et nous serons en bonne voie de commencer notre dernière année après ce dernier weekend d'Août. _

_M. et Mme Mellark ne sont pas chez eux, ils ont raccompagné Ryan à l'université qui se trouve à 6 heures d'ici, donnant à Madge l'excuse parfaite pour recevoir des gens. _

_Et à 22 heures, le jardin des Mellark est rempli de terminales, et même de quelques première années, tous en train de s'alcooliser ensemble. Ryan est allé acheter quelques bouteilles de vodka pour sa sœur avant de s'en aller. J'ai passé les deux premières heures à faire s'emblant d'enchainer les verres, mais en réalité, je ne bois que du jus de canneberge._

_Mon plan fonctionne parfaitement bien, parce que quand je décide qu'il est temps de m'éclipser, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de tenir mon estomac et hocher la tête paresseusement pour que Madge m'ouvre les portes coulissantes en verre qui me permettent de rentrer dans la maison. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit; Elle secoue la tête, m'indiquant de la tête l'étage pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que j'aille me reposer. Je ris presque quand j'entends Clove Mason, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, bougonner et dire que je ne tiens pas l'alcool tandis que Madge acquiesce pensant que je vais m'effondrer dans son lit. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où je me dirige. __Et c'est tant mieux parce que si elle le savait, nous serions tous les deux mort._

_Depuis nous nous sommes embrassés à la cabane il y a quelques semaines, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui. C'est gênant, de savoir combien j'aime embrasser Peeta Mellark. Et non pas parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi, ou parce que Madge pense qu'il n'est assez cool, ou parce qu'il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de vie sociale par rapport à moi. _

_C'est gênant parce que je suis Katniss, la jeune fille qui n'a jamais eu un petit ami. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin, ou envie de ça auparavant. Les garçons n'ont jamais été vraiment un problème pour moi – j'ai toujours eu mieux à faire. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi folle des garçons que peut l'être Madge. Sauf que je ne suis folle que de l'un d'entre eux. __Enfin folle, ce n'est pas le bon mot, je suis plutôt accro. Parce que je ne vois plus Peeta comme avant, calme et maigrichon. Il est rapidement devenu un garçon intelligent et adorable avec des muscles bien définis sous les T-shirts et polos qu'il porte. Et aux lèvres qui embrassent avec assurance et aux mains qui se déplacent partout sur mon corps avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Qui sait me faire rire avec les sms qu'il m'envoie. Qui trouve toujours le moyen de se faufiler avec moi, loin de sa sœur, quand je suis chez lui, de me retrouver dans des endroits comme la salle de bain du sous-sol ou dans le garage pour pouvoir m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que j'en ai le vertige._

_Mon escapade jusqu'à sa chambre me met un peu mal à l'aise parce que ce sera la première fois que nous sommes en mesure de passer plus de quelques minutes en tête à tête, et sans la crainte d'être surpris. __Je frappe légèrement à sa porte et la pousser sans attendre une réponse. J'observe Peeta assis dans son lit, en train de dessiner._

__**Hey, **je chuchote, pour attirer son attention vers la porte._

__**Hey**, dit-il, en me souriant. **C'est comment en bas** ?_

__**Ennuyeux**, dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi. **Mais tout le monde semble bien s'amuser, je ne vais manquer à personne** ! Je fais un pas vers le lit de Peeta, mais je m'arrête quand il me fait signe de verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Je tourne rapidement le verrou vers la droite et tire sur la poignée juste pour vérifier que la porte est bien fermée._

_Peeta ferme son carnet de croquis, sur lequel il travaille, et tire les couvertures de son lit pour me laisser venir contre lui. Il porte seulement un t-shirt simple et son caleçon, et je ne suis pas beaucoup plus habillée – un simple short en jean et un débardeur- lorsque que je rampe à côté de lui._

_**_Hey**, me dit-il avec un sourire, glissant une main dans la mienne, et utilisant sa main libre pour déplacer son livre de l'autre côté du lit. Ou du moins, il commence à le déplacer jusqu'à ce que je ne l'arrête._

__**Je peux... Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas que je regarde **?_

_Peeta me regarde, et je l'entends soupirer alors que son visage se colore légèrement._

__**Désolée. C'est pas grâce si tu ne veux pas !, **dis-je, réalisant que je l'embarrasse et sentant mon visage devenir rouge aussi._

__**Non**, dit-il, en me serrant la main. **Je serais content de te montrer. C'est juste. J'espère que tu ne vas pas… t'énerver.**_

_Je suis surprise parce que Peeta me dit jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre son carnet de croquis et que ma mâchoire ne tombe. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était aussi talentueux. Il y a sous mes yeux des pages et des pages de ce qui ressemble au début d'une bande dessinée, et ses dessins sont tellement propres et beaux et si professionnels qu'ils pourraient déjà avoir été publiés. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais son personnage principal est une jeune fille préado qui ressemble remarquablement à ma petite sœur. Jusque dans ses cheveux longs, blonds et ses yeux bleus. Même son nom -Rose- semble être un clin d'œil à elle. _

__**Je pensais**, soupire Peeta, l'air penaud et nerveux, après que j'ai passé une bonne minute à feuilleter les pages. **Je pensais que ce serait une bonne façon de se souvenir d'elle.**_

_**_Peeta, c'est magnifique,** je murmure, ne sachant pas quoi faire de tout cela. J'apprécie vraiment le geste. Même si il me fait un peu peur. Mais vraiment, je suis en admiration devant lui._

__**Tu n'es pas fâchée** **?**, demande-t-il, le soulagement inondant ses yeux._

__**Pas du tout**, lui dis-je, sincèrement. **J'ai juste... je ne peux pas croire que tu te souviennes d'elle aussi bien. Elle lui ressemble. **_

_Je lui dis ça, tout en regardant les dessins de la jeune fille de bande dessinée qui ressemble tellement à ma petite soeur, que j'ai perdu il y a cinq ans dans l'accident de voiture qui a également tué mon père._

_Son sourire se tord, il affiche alors un demi sourire, triste. _

_**_Katniss, je me souviens de tout te concernant**._

_Ma poitrine se resserre quand ses yeux bleus me regardent. Je ferme son carnet de croquis sans un mot, le plaçant soigneusement sur sa table de nuit. Il me regarde, alors que je me retourne vers lui, glissant mes mains lentement sur son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur son torse. Et je m'approche de lui, pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis plus avidement quand il répond à mon baiser. Je l'enjambe, place mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, mes mains prennent en coupe son visage, pour l'embrasser avec l'intensité qui correspond à ce que je ressens à ce moment. Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres, chaudes et humides et s'enchevêtre avec la mienne, alors que ses mains descendent doucement le long de mon corps, à la recherche de l'ourlet de mon débardeur._

_Je sens la friction de son érection naissante entre son boxeur et le tissu de mon short, et je peux sentir une humidité, chaude, grandir à l'intérieur de moi. Je bascule mes hanches contre lui doucement, ce qui provoque un grognement rauque dans la gorge de Peeta. _

_La réaction de Peeta m'incite à recommencer instantanément. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce que nous avions osé faire était de nous embrasser, mais sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains essayant de retirer mon débardeur avec impatience, brisant notre baiser uniquement lorsque celui-ci passe par-dessus ma tête, et le sien suivant aussitôt lorsque je glisse hors de mon short… je pense que nous pourrions aller un peu plus loin qu'un baiser ce soir._

_Je baisse les yeux sur lui, déglutissant difficilement quand ses yeux me surprennent à le faire, et je laisse mon regard détailler son corps, qui est mince mais robuste. Peeta me regarde avec reconnaissance, ses mains frôle le haut de mon dos, et ses doigts agrippent le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge, soutenant mon regard jusqu'à ce que je sente les crochets se défaire. Je le laisse tomber de mes bras, le jetant sur le sol avec le reste de nos vêtements, et les mains de Peeta hésitent un instant avant de passer de mon dos à mes seins. Il les prend tous les deux dans ses mains, et je soupire, mes yeux se fermant sous son touché. Comme je suis à califourchon au-dessus de lui, je peux encore le sentir sous moi, son sexe raide dans une érection complète, tendu dans son sous-vêtement._

_Je presse mes hanches contre lui à nouveau, mon corps réagit d'une façon que me cerveau ne contrôle pas. Peeta me déplace à côté de lui, mêlant ses membres aux miens, m'embrassant et me touchant jusqu'à provoquer des gémissements de ma part également._

__**Un de ces jours, nous devrions sortir. Un vrai rencard**, murmure-t-il alors que sa bouche plane vers mon oreille, ses doigts dansant le long de ma hanche._

__**Peeta...**, je soupire, caressant ses cheveux à l'arrière de son cou quand il recule pour me regarder. **C'est impossible**._

__**Tu sais,** me dit-il, en me regardant sérieusement maintenant. **Tu es la seule qui penses qu'on ne peut pas.**_

_Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher comme ça, partout, pour toujours. J'aimerais faire des choses normales, comme aller au cinéma, ou se retrouver aux intercours, mais ça ne fait que quelques semaines, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment annoncer à Madge que je suis tombée amoureuse de son petit frère. Et n'en déplaise à sa mère, parce que cette femme me déteste déjà assez._

_Je soupire. _

_**_Je vais y réfléchir**, dis-je alors pour l'apaiser. Peeta semble satisfait par ma réponse car il me permet de l'embrasser. **Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas un vrai rencard ?,** je fredonne contre ses lèvres, sentant le début d'un sourire entre nous. **Pour ma part, c'est un très bon rencard**._

_J'illustre mes propos en laissant ma main vagabonder sous l'élastique de son boxeur, et tout son corps se met à trembler suite à ce contact inattendu. _

_**_D'accord, tu as gagné** , et je le regarde fermer les yeux lorsque j'étends ma main sur lui. **C'est encore mieux qu'un rencard**. _

_Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole et je deviens nerveuse, parce que c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avant, mais je veux lui faire du bien, et mon désir surpasse ma nervosité. __Il est chaud au toucher, et il est lisse et dure contre ma paume, lorsque je commence timidement à frotter son érection. Il laisse échapper un doux gémissement, et ses hanches tressautent involontairement sous ma main lorsque je commence à le caresser. La seule connaissance que j'ai de ce genre de choses provient de mes conversations avec Madge et quelques autres filles, et d'autres choses que j'ai pu lire en feuilletant Cosmopolitan, mais maintenant, cela me parait assez évident. _

_Je déplace ma main dans un mouvement ample et répétitif, de haut en bas sur toute sa longueur, utilisant, sur ses conseils, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour la lubrification. Je peux le sentir se raidir encore plus sous mon contact._

__**Je fais ça bien ?,** je lui chuchote, voulant être sûr. _

_Les yeux de Peeta s'ouvrent et ses paupières semblent lourdes. Il semble tellement reconnaissant que ma question me parait ridicule. _

__**Très bien...,** soupire-t-il avec un faible sourire avant de refermer les yeux et de laisser retomber sa tête dans les oreillers._

_ Après une minute, Peeta se déplace à côté de moi, appuyant ses lèvres au creux de mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baisers entrecoupés par de chauds et lourds soupirs. _

__**Katniss,** il murmure. **Juste un peu plus vite. J'y suis presque.**_

_Même si mon avant-bras me brûle, j'accélère le rythme, émoustillée par la façon dont je peux sentir qu'il commence à pulser sous mes doigts. Peeta émet une série de bruits incohérents, et je continue mes va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que sa main couvre soudainement la mienne, m'aidant à le caresser plus vigoureusement. Je suis surprise par la façon dont ma main se remplit d'un liquide collant et chaud qui jaillit de Peeta par saccade, et mes yeux s'écarquillent, regardant son visage se crisper, sa respiration se saccader. Après quelques secondes, il se détend instantanément. __Il ouvre les yeux avec un soupir reconnaissant, heureux, puis il appuie ses lèvres sur mon front en riant nerveusement quand il observe le désordre que nous avons semé. _

_**_Laisse-moi te donner quelque chose pour ça**, dit-il en rougissant quand il se penche sur le sol pour ramasser le t-shirt que je lui ai enlevé il y a seulement quelques minutes et me le tendre pour que je m'y essuie les mains. _

_Après mettre essuyer les mains et qu'il se soit nettoyé lui aussi, nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Je peux entendre son rythme cardiaque, doux, quand il me caresse les cheveux doucement, me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il veut me rendre la pareille. Ses mains commencent tout juste à trouver leur chemin vers mon bas ventre quand nous sommes interrompus par une voix forte venant de l'autre côté de sa porte._

__**Peeta **! hurle Madge la voix légèrement alcoolisée._

_Nous nous figeons et n'osons plus bouger quand la poignée de la porte commence à bouger. Mais Dieu merci la porte est fermée à clé et Madge ne peut pas entrer. Elle le réalise rapidement et commence à frapper à la porte. _

_**_Peeta ! Laisse-moi rentrer **! _

__**Oh merde**, je suis des yeux Peeta qui se jette sur moi, mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il me fait signe de me glisser dans les draps._

__**Fais comme si tu étais endormie**, me dit-il, et je le fais en gardant un œil ouvert quand il enfile un bas de pyjama et qu'il passe une main d'avant en arrière dans ses cheveux en allant vers la porte. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir._

__**Tu peux faire moins de bruit ?!** _

_Je l'entends réprimander Marge alors que je garde les yeux fermés, comme si j'étais morte. __La réaction de Madge de me voir endormi dans le lit de Peeta est tout sauf calme._

_**_Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que... ?** _

__**Elle est venue dormir dans mon lit par erreur,** la coupe-t-il en lui demandant de baisser d'un octave._

_Madge se calme et je l'imagine porter sa main devant sa bouche parce qu'il me semble qu'elle essaye de ne pas rire. _

_**_Quelle idiote...,** siffle-t-elle, et je suis sure qu'elle parle de moi. Puis je focalise mon attention sur Peeta parce que j'entends un son qui ressemble à une main frappant sa poitrine. **Et tu la matais en train de dormir ? **_

_**_Non ! **Peeta lui dit, calmement. **Je l'ai juste trouvé ici. Mais j'avais besoin de changer mes vêtements. Je vais dormir sur le canapé**._

_Madge semble accepter cette explication pour la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux, et je dis une prière silencieuse aux dieux de la vodka de l'avoir rendu si crédule ce soir. _

_**_Peu importe**, marmonne-elle. **Mais, enfile une chemise, espèce de pervers**._

_._

_._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles (constructives ou pas, hein _Clemie _lol) ^^ **

**_LyliRose_ : **Oui c'est un bon plan, et j'avoue, j'ai aussi souri à la "prière silencieuse aux Dieux de la Vodka". J'adore cet auteur !

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce nouveau chapitre ! La fin est proche ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**.**

**_Tu penses que mon frère sort avec Delly Cartwright ?**

Nous sommes à la cafétéria, le lendemain où Peeta m'a reconduit chez moi -le jour qui s'est terminé sur notre première dispute, je crois- et Madge vient de changer brusquement de notre conversion sur le dernier devoir de Mr Abernathy à la vie de amoureuse de son petit frère. Je m'étouffe presque sur mes bâtons de carotte.

**_Quoi ?**

Madge hausse les épaules, en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich et en regardant dans la direction de Peeta, qui est assis à quelques tables plus de nous. Madge et moi sommes les seules terminales à la cafétéria à cette heure-ci, ce qui signifie que nous passerons notre déjeuner seules, à l'une des plus petites tables du bord de la cafétéria. Non pas que cela nous dérange – Nous préférons passer notre temps ensemble plutôt qu'avec les autres.

**_Delly. Son amie. La jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Je pense qu'elle l'aime bien. **

Je suis le regard de Madge, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Peeta, qui parle sans prétention à sa petite amie supposée. Delly Cartwright a toujours été la meilleure amie de Peeta depuis qu'ils sont tous petits. Elle a d'épais cheveux blonds bouclés coupés d'une manière plutôt flatteuse pour son visage rond, et elle possède un sourire brillant et gentil. Et de ce que je sais, elle est très fidèle à Peeta. Et elle rit à ce que vient de lui dire Peeta. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle Madge pourrait penser qu'ils sortent ensemble, ou du moins que Delly l'aime, parce qu'elle semble _vraiment amoureuse _de lui.

Je regarde à nouveau Madge, ses yeux bleus me regardent attentivement d'une manière qui me met mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'elle me teste? Ou suis-je parano? Je mords dans une carotte et lui demande mine de rien.

**_Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ?**

**_Oh, je ne sais pas,** dit Madge. **Juste quelque chose que mon père m'a dit l'autre jour après que j'ai fait une blague à Peeta sur son besoin de coucher avec une fille. Il m'a dit que je pourrais donner à Peeta un peu plus de crédit, et ça m'a fait penser qu'il était au courant de quelque chose que je ne savais pas. C'est idiot, je sais...**

Ce n'est pas idiot du tout, en fait. Ma gorge s'assèche, et mes yeux la quittent pour se poser à nouveau sur Peeta et Delly, qui ne cesse de lui sourire.

Intérieurement, je commence à paniquer, et j'essaie de garder mon calme, mais je pense que je suis assez mauvaise pour ça.

**_Peut-être que Peeta sort avec elle**, je laisse échapper ces mots, et Madge penche curieusement la tête sur le côté. **Ils semblent plutôt proches en ce moment**, j'ajoute pour faire bonne mesure.

Puis Madge plisse son nez, et rejette ses longs cheveux blonds au-dessus de son épaule.

**_Ugh, non, ne me dit pas que…,** gémit-elle. **Il peut trouver tellement mieux que Delly.**

**_Qu-quoi ?,** je balbutie, me demandant si j'ai pénétré dans une zone à risque, parce que le changement soudain de Madge envers Peeta me fait tourner la tête.

_**Allez, Katniss. C'est peut être un idiot mais il est quand même pas mal non ? Même moi, je peux le voir. Et Clove Mason? Je suis sure que de l'avoir vu le mater quand il allait en cours de gym hier. **

Ses yeux brillent d'une façon qui fait que j'ai du mal à garder la tête haute. On dirait qu'elle me teste. Et c'est un test bien plus difficile que ceux que peut nous donner Mr Abernathy !

**_Madge,** je dis enfin en soupirant. **Si tu as tellement confiance en Peeta, pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas à trouver seul sa petite amie ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin toi. **

**_Peut-être que tu as raison, **dit-elle, me lâchant du regard pour poser ses yeux sur Peeta. **Bien que je reste persuadée que si il avait le choix, c'est toi qu'il prendrait**.

Et puis elle rit comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elle ait jamais dit.

.

* * *

.

_**_Hmmm**_

_Les bruits que je suis en train de faire - sous le couvert de l'obscurité et allongée sur une couverture matelassée sur le vieux canapé du sous-sol des Mellark – seraient plus qu'embarrassant si quelqu'un d'autre que Peeta les entendaient. Mais pour Peeta, mes gémissements semblent plutôt l'encourager à déplacer ses doigts avec encore plus d'insistance à l'intérieur de moi. Il dessine de petits cercles contre mon clitoris avec le bout de ses doigts, et je sens la pression qui s'agrandit sous sa main, comme si j'étais au bord de l'explosion._

__**Tu es vraiment mouillée**__, murmure-t-il, couché à côté de moi, et le ton de sa voix vacille entre la crainte et la fierté._

__**C'est vraiment bon**__, je murmure en réponse, cambrant mes hanches contre sa main, et je capture les lèvres de Peeta - à la lueur de la lumière de la télévision - avant de refermer les yeux pour me concentrer._

_Nous sommes vendredi soir, mi-septembre, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'éclipse d'une soirée pyjama d'avec Madge pour rejoindre Peeta. Et ce n'est également pas la première fois que nous passons la moitié de la nuit à nous toucher, et à explorer l'autre. En fait, c'est assez vite devenu une routine, où nous nous rencontrons au sous-sol. Peeta est connu pour s'endormir en regardant des films ou jouant à des jeux vidéo les week-ends. __Et je suis là, laissant Peeta me toucher jusqu'à ce que je sente les prémisses de l'orgasme arriver sous ses doigts, à trois heures du matin. Il me semble que c'est la meilleure idée que nous n'ayons jamais eu, de se retrouver comme ça, parce qu'après quelques secondes de plus, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlent en moi._

__**Je peux te sentir venir, c'est tellement chaud, **__chuchote Peeta, avalant mes respirations quand il m'embrasse avec ses lèvres chaudes, ses doigts bougeant encore plus rapidement. Sa voix, ses mots, et ses lèvres font quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, et je gémis dans sa bouche, tout le bas de mon corps tremblant sous son touché. _

_Même si je me couche mollement contre lui, soupirant de contentement, Peeta ne s'arrête pas. Il continue à m'embrasser et jouer avec moi, et je laisse échapper un petit rire lorsque Peeta grignote mon oreille. Il recule en me souriant quand la lumière de la cuisine inonde soudain les escaliers de la cave d'une terrifiante lumière._

__**Peeta, va te coucher. Il est trois heures du matin**._

_La voix de M. Mellark me glace comme une statue, et je regarde Peeta avec des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes. Il n'a pas l'air plus rassuré que moi, et je sens la tension monter entre nous._

__**O-Ok, papa**, il monte les escaliers, en prenant soin d'éteindre la télévision. **Désolé**._

_Le silence est assourdissant maintenant, et je peux dire que M. Mellark est toujours debout au sommet de l'escalier, peut-être dans l'attente de voir Peeta quitter physiquement le sous-sol pour être satisfait. Est-ce que nous avons fait plus de bruit que d'habitude ? Est-ce que nous étions tellement à l'aise dans notre petite routine que nous en avions réveillé Mr Mellark ? Je trouve cela difficile à croire, mais de toute évidence, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant._

__**Viens ici aussi, s'il te plait**__, dit M. Mellark fatigué, confirmant mes pensées._

_Peeta fait une grimace, et prends une profonde inspiration avant que sa bouche ne mime "__**reste ici**__" pour moi. Je le regarde, impuissant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Puis il jette son t-shirt tout en remontant les marches du sous-sol en trottinant. Je peux entendre une discussion feutrée se produisant entre Peeta et son père, ce qui me serre le cœur. Est-ce si important pour qu'il faille en discuter au milieu de la nuit ? __Elle se termine bien assez tôt, puisque M. Mellark s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement, puis parle assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. _

_**_Katniss, tu peux remonter**__._

_Je préférai me transformer en flaque ou mourir au fin fond de ce sous-sol._

__**Vraiment ?,** je gémis, me demandant s'il est effectivement possible de mourir d'embarras. _

__**Oui**__, me répond-t-il simplement._

_Je jure intérieurement, glissant de sous les couvertures, et réajustant mes vêtements avant de faire cette longue marche honteuse. Mr Mellark se tient au-dessus des escaliers, et m'accueille avec un hochement de tête et un regard incrédule, tout en murmurant un léger "**incroyable**" pour lui-même. Je regarde alors son fils, debout derrière lui, qui semble tout aussi gêné que moi._

__**D'accord, nouvelle règle ! **D__it alors Mr Mellark, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. __**Vous ne découchez plus.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Vos commentaires m'ont bien fait rire ! :-D J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé traduire ce passage, il est assez drôle et c'est pour cet humour et toutes les petites situations amusantes comme celle-là que j'ai aimé cette fiction. **

**_LilyRose_ : **C'est clair que se faire griller de cette façon, c'est juste la honte ultime ! J'aurais pas voulu me retrouver à leur place... ahah

**_Clemie_ : **c'est l'avant dernier chapitre celui-ci... Eh oui, déjà ! Mais rassure toi, si tu aimes ce genre de fic, j'en ai déjà une bien au chaud, en attente d'être publié...

**Allez, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**.**

Après que la sonnerie ait retenti et nous ait forcé à quitter la cafétéria, je fonce tout droit sur Peeta qui, je le sais, doit être la tête dans son casier à l'heure qu'il est. Quand je l'atteins, il doit être surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle je le fais glisser dans l'espace privé le plus proche que je trouve - qui se trouve être le placard du concierge.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu fais** **?**, me demande-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais complètement folle.

**_Est-ce que ta sœur est au courant ? Pour nous ?**, je lui demande, sans me soucier de rien d'autre lorsque je m'appuie contre la porte du minuscule placard faiblement éclairé, remplie de serpillières, de sceaux et de tas de rouleaux de papier toilettes.

Peeta lève un sourcil.

**_Non. Non à moins que tu ne lui ai finalement dit**.

_**Elle pense que tu sors avec Delly et veut essayer de te caser avec Clove Mason**, je lui dis ça, en ignorant le sourire qu'il me tend. **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait sortie ça ?**

Peeta sourit, comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

**_Clove Mason, hein ? Elle est plutôt mignonne. **

-**Peeta !**,je grimace alors.

Peeta hausse les épaules, sans relâcher ce petit sourire narquois.

**_Quoi ? Au moins, elle ne m'aurait pas attiré dans le placard du concierge juste pour parler avec moi. **

Je grimace à nouveau. Il ne le pense pas vraiment, si ? Je repousse les mèches de cheveux tombées de la tresse qui encadre mon visage, et je place mes mains sur mes hanches, déterminée à le faire parler.

_**Pourquoi j'ai tellement peur que quelqu'un sache à ton avis ?** Je siffle, levant les yeux au ciel. **Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime tellement Peeta. Tellement que ça me fait agir comme une tarée. Mais je suis aussi la meilleure amie de ta sœur. Et je suis terrifié, que si Madge découvre, de devoir choisir entre vous deux, ou pire, de vous perdre tous les deux.**

Je lis sur le visage de Peeta qu'il me comprend, qu'il comprend enfin pourquoi j'ai réagis de cette façon.

**_Et ne parlons même pas de ta mère, **je continue,** qui pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur vous. Elle me bannirait de chez vous, si elle découvrait… pour nous deux.**

**_Laisse-moi m'occuper de ma mère**, m'interrompt Peeta. Il caresse ma mâchoire, hochant la tête dans ma direction. **D'accord ?,** dit-il plus calmement maintenant.

_**Je sais que tu as peur pour Madge, mais c'est ma soeur. Je la connais aussi bien que toi. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra. Si elle en veut à quelqu'un, ça sera à moi. **Peeta soupire, comme s'il avait attendu longtemps pour m'avouer tout ça.

**_Et si elle ne peut pas nous imaginer tous les deux, ensemble, alors quel genre d'amie est-ce qu'elle est ?**

Je déteste la façon de voir les choses de Peeta parfois. Sensée, logique et raisonnable. Je regrette qu'il n'ait pas tort, et qu'il ne me donne pas d'autres arguments valides. Si Madge est vraiment mon amie, elle le restera, même quand elle saura que j'ai tourné autour de son frère. Même si je pense qu'il y a quand même une chance qu'elle nous tue tous les deux.

Peeta me regarde, et je hausse les épaules.

**_Ok,** lui dis-je alors doucement.

_**D'accord**, répète Peeta. **Alors je parlerai à ma mère, et tu parleras à Madge. Ok ?**

_**D'accord**, je marmonne en regardant le sol, mon esprit déjà en train d'inventer un millier de scénarios différents pour le lui annoncer. Et chacun d'eux se termine tragiquement.

**_Hey**, dit Peeta, me souriant lorsque mes yeux quittent le sol. **Je te promets que je t'aimerai encore, quoi qu'ils disent.**

Mes oreilles me jouent-elles des tours ? A-t-il vraiment dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? Dans le placard de concierge, qui sent les aiguilles de sapin et pendant que tous les élèves errent dans le couloir à côté de nous ? Je rester bouche bée devant lui, et Peeta déglutit nerveusement.

_**Oh, aller, ne fait pas l'étonnée, **me dit-il, quand il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. **Tu sais que je t'aime depuis un moment maintenant.**

Je relève mes yeux dans ses yeux bleus sincères, et je pense que cela pourrait être vrai. Mais le savoir et l'entendre à haute voix sont deux choses complètement différentes. Et à ce moment, je fais la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, l'embrasser sans m'arrêter, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et m'appuyant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de faire un pas en arrière afin de maintenir son équilibre. Nous heurtons un ensemble de balais et des seaux, ce qui crée plus de bruit qu'il ne devrait en sortir d'un placard. Mais on ne s'arrête pas, et tandis que tout s'effondre à côté de nous, la porte du placard s'ouvre...

Je retire mes lèvres de celles Peeta, et tourne la tête pour faire face à notre intrus, m'attendant à voir M. Pollux, le concierge de l'école, et j'essaye déjà de trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi Peeta Mellark et moi sommes en train de nous embrasser dans ce placard. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un face à face avec Madge. Ou Delly Cartwright, qui est debout à côté d'elle, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Et je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas préparée à ce large sourire qui éclaire le visage de Madge quand elle s'appuie contre le cadre de porte.

_**Vous êtes tous les deux tellement stupide...**

_._

* * *

_._

_Je lave mes mains dans les toilettes qui sont au coin de ma classe de physique quand Delly Cartwright sort, et me rejoins au lavabo. Je lui souris dans le miroir, parce qu'elle est une de ces personnes qui sourit à tout le monde, et je sais aussi qu'elle est amie avec Peeta. Mais je suis surprise de voir qu'elle ne me sourit pas, et qu'au lieu de ça, elle plisse les yeux._

_**_Tu n'es pas mieux que lui, tu sais.**_

__**Pardon ?, **j__e demande alors que mon sourire s'efface et que je me dirige vers le distributeur de papier._

_Delly secoue la tête, ses boucles blondes sautillant quand elle le fait. _

_**_Je ne suis pas stupide, Katniss. Je sais que Peeta est amoureux de toi. C'est évident, ça se voit rien qu'à la façon dont il te regarde. **_

_Elle me regarde comme si elle pouvait lire en moi. _

_**_Mais il est tout aussi évident que tu l'as beaucoup regardé toi aussi ces derniers temps. Et tu n'es pas mieux que lui. En fait, je pense que tu es la plus chanceuse. Je pense que tu devrais t'en souvenir à chaque que tu choisies délibérément de l'ignorer dans les couloirs ou à la cafétéria. **_

_**_Delly,**__ ma langue est sèche comme du papier de verre quand ses mots me frappent comme une poignée de brique. Peeta lui a parlé ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est tellement évident ? Et si c'est le cas, qui d'autre est au courant ? Et, plus important encore, est-ce que c'est ce que Peeta pense de moi ? Que je suis la plus chanceuse de nous deux ? Ou que j'ai honte de lui ? Parce que rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la vérité. __**C'est pas ce que tu crois**_.

_Delly ne recule pas, et elle jette sa serviette de papier dans la poubelle de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se tourne alors vers moi. _

_**_Ce que je**__** pense, c'est que tu devrais te mettre un peu à la place de Peeta. Et arrête de te montrer si égoïste.**__** Parce que Peeta mérite d'être aimé par quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de le faire… aux yeux de tous.**_

_Puis elle sourit, un de ces sourires modestes que je suis plus habituée à voir sur son visage, et elle pousse la porte avec son dos. C'est comme si elle avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. _

__**Passe une bonne journée Katniss,**__ dit-elle en partant._

_._

_._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey ! Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ... Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci encore pour les nombreuses reviews. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

**.**

Les paroles de Delly m'ont collé à la peau depuis qu'elle me les a dites, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Et elles n'ont jamais sonné plus vrai qu'à cet instant.

Oh, cela a aussi été le cas, il y a deux jours, lorsque Madge m'a surprise dans le placard avec Peeta, et que je lui ai confessé que j'avais craqué pour quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son petit frère. Bien que je ne sache pas si on peut appeler ça « une confession » quand la personne semble déjà tout savoir. Après qu'elle nous ait surpris, Madge a prétendu qu'elle savait tout de mon histoire avec Peeta, depuis des mois. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle, que notre petit jeu était devenu épuisant, même pour elle.

Elle m'a alors avoué que tout le monde nous avait vu nous embrasser sur le canapé, la dernière nuit des vacances cet été, et que Ryan avait dû couvrir physiquement la bouche de Johanna pour l'empêcher de crier et de nous interrompre. Et elle s'est alors moquée de moi, qui pensais qu'elle ne savait pas, car apparemment c'était plus qu'évident. Puis Madge m'a dit qu'elle n'avait commencé à jouer avec moi que récemment parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise que je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

Je lui ai répondu que je pensais qu'elle serait en colère contre moi, qu'elle m'aurait détesté ou pire … Elle a alors rit en admettant que c'était une peu bizarre –ok très bizarre- que je sorte avec son petit frère. Mais qu'elle n'était personne pour juger qui j'aimais. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle n'était pas comme sa mère, et nous a conseillé d'attendre encore un peu pour le lui apprendre. Et je n'ai pas été contre cette idée ...

Et après cette maladroite, mais instructive conversation, nous avons laissé tout notre embarras dans le placard du concierge et j'ai saisi fermement la main de Peeta. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Delly qui m'a sourit. Et il m'a accompagné jusqu'à mon prochain cours, main dans la main.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. Je l'ai fait pour moi. Je me suis sentie bien d'assumer mes paroles. De l'embrasser. De l'aimer. Sans me cacher.

.

* * *

.

Et ce soir, c'est exactement ce qui se passe. C'est notre premier rendez-vous.

Un samedi soir, avec un dîner et un film, et Peeta qui passe me chercher avec sa Jeep. Il porte une chemise et un jean, et je porte un de mes plus beaux chandails, et j'ai même mis du mascara et du gloss.

Madge nous couvre, elle a dit à sa mère que Peeta allait à la grosse fête de Cato avec elle. Elle m'a alors dit que sa mère était tellement contente d'avoir la maison pour elle seule qu'elle n'a pas contesté.

Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai rencard et lui non plus, mais c'est assez naturel en fait ; faire un resto italien et regarder un film, en partageant du pop-corn. Il me ramène ensuite chez moi, et comme ma mère travaille de nuit ce soir, nous avons la maison pour nous deux.

Je n'avais pas spécifiquement prévu que cela se produise, mais faire l'amour avec lui pour la première fois ce soir m'a semblé très naturel. Bien que pour deux adolescents, _naturel _signifie essentiellement être timide et être plutôt gauche. Peeta a été particulièrement nerveux et doux à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il a dû me demander si '_j'étais sûre' _cinq fois avant de sortir un préservatif de la poche arrière de son jean.

_**Tu t'étais équipé ?,** je le taquine, en regardant ses doigts tâtonner sur l'emballage alors qu'il est couché sur moi. Nous sommes sur mon lit, et nos vêtements sont en tas désordonnés sur le sol.

_**Tais-toi**, me dit-il en baissant la tête quand je ris.

_**Hey**, dis-je calmement, après qu'il ait déroulé le préservatif, en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. **Je dois te dire quelque chose avant de le faire.**

Je souris doucement suite au regard inquiet qui traverse son visage.

**_Rien de grave, **je lui promets en poussant ses cheveux blonds sur son front, et recomptant les onze taches de rousseurs que j'ai mémorisé il y a quelques mois.

**_Quoi ?,** dit-il et j'essaie de ne pas être trop sérieuse quand j'entends l'exaspération dans sa voix.

_**Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime moi aussi**.

Peeta sourit, un sourire heureux qui fait briller ses yeux et qui forment des fossettes sur ses joues.

**_Ok**, et il hoche la tête.

_**Ok**, je répète alors et il me sourit quand je tire sur son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

_**D'accord**, dit Peeta à nouveau contre mes lèvres. Nous reprenons un peu notre souffle après une série de baisers de plus en plus enflammés. **Tu es vraiment sûre?**

**_Peeta**, je lui dis, riant quand je cambre légèrement mes hanches pour aller à sa rencontre. **Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de quoi que ce soit de ma vie.**

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez passer un bon moment en lisant cette fiction ... :) __Je remercie encore son auteur de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui auront pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_


End file.
